Mr. Brainiac
Mr. Brainiac is a fanmade Mr. Men character made by User:Brainiac Adam. He is his Mr. Men form and also inspired by the TV Show, Brainiac: Science Abuse. About him Mr. Brainiac is a yellow oval with brown hair, blue eyes, a yellow nose, and wears a yellow t-shirt with a Brainiac logo. He loves the TV Show; Brainiac: Science Abuse, which is why he wears the t-shirt, and does science the fun and bizarre way by performing mad science experiments that often baffle people, but sometimes they do prove to be true. The experiments he usually performs are walking on custard, swimming in syrup, spinning on an office chair with cO2 canisters and burning a candle on both ends. Mr. Brainiac is Little Miss Sexy's boyfriend, and when Miss Sexy takes off her shirt to show her breasts to him, he absolutely enjoys it. He also had a pet dog named Honey, who he dearly loves, and she sadly passed away, which broke his heart terribly, but eventually he did get over his pain, but still thinks about his pet all the time. Mr. Rangers Mr Brainiac is a valuable member of the Mr. Rangers and serves as the Yellow Mr Ranger. He is comical at times, but he is kind-hearted, happy and fun loving and will always prove to a great leader. He was second in command of the Mr Rangers when Mr Dynamite was part of the Mr Rangers, but when he left, Mr Brainiac became the new leader of the Mr Rangers. He is still the Yellow Ranger, but is the new leader. He will be occompanied with his beloved late pet dog Honey. In Battle, Mr Brainiac has 3 weapons. Claws based on that of Wolverine from the X-Men, a magic cape that enables him to fly and defend himself from projectiles and a lasso to catch enemies. His friends Mr. Brainiac has a load of friends. His best friends include Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Drawer, Little Miss Nostalgic, Mr. Wii, Miss Amber, Mr. Atomic, Honey the dog, Little Miss Sexy, Little Miss Angelic, Taikino, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Mr. Timer His enemies While Mr. Brainiac is a very popular, loved and respected hero, he also has a few enemies as well. His enemies include Mr. Rude, The Troll Tribe, Little Miss Selfish, Little Miss Demonic, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Mr. Hypocrite, Mr. Disaster, Wario, Bowser. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Mr. Brainiac and Little Miss Angelic started to feel quite comfortable together and became a couple a few years ago. They became boyfriend and girlfriend because they send one another sentimental comments, compliment each other, say romantic things during their conversations, and are close friends and partners who love and adore each other. The people of Dillydale believe this Mr. Men and Little Miss make a perfect couple because Miss Angelic is kind and loving, while Mr. Brainiac loves to do science the fun and bizarre way. The gallery of pictures The Unfair Funfair part 54 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 53 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 46 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 45 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 44 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 28 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 27 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 26 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 24 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 23 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 22 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 20 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 18 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 17 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 16 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 12 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 11 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 3 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 2 by Brainiac Adam.png The Unfair Funfair part 1 by Brainiac Adam.png Rita Repulsa, Adam, the troll mistress, and Mr. Brainiac.png|Adam and Mr. Brainiac talk to Rita Repulsa and the troll mistress about how they are really fond of, love, and are attracted to their hairstyles drawn by Brainiac Adam Brainiac and Beanie's new clothes 2.png|Mr. Brainiac and Little Miss Angelic in formal clothing drawn by Brainiac Adam Beanie and Brainiac's new clothes.png|Little Miss Angelic and Mr. Brainiac in formal clothing drawn by Sabrina1985 Beanie, Brainiac, + Sexy.png|Little Miss Angelic, Mr. Brainiac, and Little Miss Sexy drawn by Sabrina1985 Mr. Brainiac and Fuchsia Heart.png|Mr. Brainiac and Fuchsia Heart drawn by Sabrina1985 Taikino and Mr. Brainiac.png|Taikino and Mr. Brainiac drawn by Brainiac Adam Mr. Beanie, Miss Brainiac, and Miss Normal.png|Mr. Angelic, Little Miss Brainiac, and Little Miss Normal drawn by Brainiac Adam Miss Beanie, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Normal, Goldie, and Maci.png|Little Miss Angelic, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Normal, Goldie, and Maci drawn by Brainiac Adam The Nutcracker.png|Mr. Brainiac doing Johnny Cage's nut punch on Mr. Rude drawn by Brainiac Adam Admiring her new hairdo.png|Mr. Brainiac compliments Little Miss Sexy's Rita Repulsa hairdo drawn by Brainiac Adam Adam's explaination.png|Adam tells Little Miss Calamity that he isn't supposed to be his real-life human self in the comic drawn by Brainiac Adam Mr. Rangers as humans.png|The Mr. Rangers as humans drawn by Brainiac Adam Mr. Brainiac's troll mistress impression.png|Mr. Brainiac doing an impression of that witch with the wacky hairdo drawn by Brainiac Adam Mr. Brainiac by Percyfan94.png|Mr. Brainiac drawn by Percyfan94 Taven Brainiac + Demonic Mileena.png|Mr. Brainiac as Taven fighting Little Miss Demonic as Mileena drawn by Sabrina1985 Mr. Angelic and Miss Brainiac.png|Mr. Angelic and Little Miss Brainiac drawn by Sabrina1985 Miss Angelic and Mr. Brainiac.png|Little Miss Angelic and Mr. Brainiac drawn by Sabrina1985 Mr. Brainiac by Sabrina1985.png|Mr. Brainiac drawn by Sabrina1985 Anime-style Mr. Brainiac.png|anime-style Mr. Brainiac drawn by Sabrina1985 Chibi Brainiac.png|chibi Mr. Brainiac drawn by Sabrina1985 Miss Brainiac as a mr. ranger.png|Little Miss Brainiac as mr. ranger drawn by Brainiac Adam Miss Brainiac.png|Little Miss Brainiac drawn by Brainiac Adam Mr. Brainiac is happy.png|Mr. Brainiac explaining his fondness for the troll mistress' hairdo drawn by Brainiac Adam Counterparts * Wolverine (X:Men): Both are yellow and have claws * Mario (Nintendo): Both are heroic, comedic and good-natured * Goushi/MammothRanger (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger): Both are the oldest and second-in-command of their Power Rangers teams (Until Mr Dynamite left) * Boi/TigerRanger (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger): Both are male yellow rangers * The 10th Doctor (Doctor Who): Both are heroic and good-natured * Liu Kang and Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat): All can do bicycle kicks * Pikachu (Pokemon): Both are yellow * Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles): Both are intelligent * Dustin Brooks (Power Rangers: Ninja Storm): Both are male yellow rangers * Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Power Rangers: Mystic Force): Both are male yellow rangers * Tideus (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): Both are male yellow rangers Trivia In one of Brainiac Adam's ideas for one of the Mr. Rangers comics, Mr. Brainiac was going to become gender reversed by work of the Troll Tribe. Mr. Brainiac was going to drink a genderbender potion concorction that smells like very strong perfume and tastes very sickly sweet perfumed oranges, and it would have temporarily reversed his gender by turning him into a female named "Little Miss Brainiac." Little Miss Brainiac has big boobs, long eyelashes, and brown hair in the same hairstyle as Princess Peach. The effects last for 30 minutes, then Little Miss Brainiac changes back into Mr. Brainiac. Category:Oval Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Male characters Category:Mr. Rangers Category:Mr. Men Category:Sonas Category:Homages Category:Fanon characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Yellow characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Protagonists